These Things About You
by hoe boss
Summary: ...I liked your pretty brown eyes. O/S. AH.


**My heart goes out to my friends, Sam and Jean, for proof-reading and for the sweet words about this baby. Find them on twitter, ****clivesten ****& ****rauhlinrobsten,**** respectively. They're pretty awesome people and I'm very glad to have them in my life *insert ****Friends by Band of Skulls**** here***

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight because she's phenomenal like that.**

* * *

I first laid my eyes on you back in third grade,

I was nine and you were eight.

The teacher made me sit beside you - the new kid.

I liked the way your dimples appeared on your chubby cheeks when you first smiled at me.

I liked how you were wearing your jumper the wrong way – asymmetrical instead of criss-cross – and you didn't seem to care.

I liked how you told me to call you _Bella_ and not _Isabella _like everyone else because I was your _friend_.

I liked that you laughed at my jokes,

I liked the fact that you never seemed to run out of stories to tell me,

and, most of all, I liked your pretty brown eyes.

* * *

It was during eighth grade when I couldn't take my eyes off you;

I was fourteen and you were thirteen.

The teacher made _you _sit beside _me,_ the loud kid.

I liked the way your cheeks turned pink, giving more emphasis to your dimples.

I liked the easy conversation that always flowed between us.

I liked how your brown hair was always pulled back in a ponytail.

I loved the fact that you were my best friend,

just like I loved how we both always seemed to crave the closeness we shared.

I also loved it when you talked in circles – which happened a lot.

I loved how you put up with my crap then shoved it down my throat.

I loved that you were ticklish.

I loved the way you always laughed at my tacky impersonations.

I loved it when we were in our own little bubble, as if nothing existed but the two of us.

Even then, I loved everything about you.

I was fourteen, and I was completely in love with you, the ignorantly beautiful kid.

* * *

I just hated the fact that you didn't tell me you were moving away,

as I hated the few times you were not in class.

I hated feeling lost and incomplete when I was without you,

just as I hated it when you were mad at me.

I hated how I could not find the courage to tell you how I really felt.

I hated myself because I began to avoid you,

I became cold and distant, and you eventually stopped trying to reach out to me.

I hated myself for not wishing you a _happy birthday _when you turned fourteen.

I hated how we didn't even exchange any words of goodbye after the graduation rites,

all I could do was watch you from afar.

That was the last time we saw each other before you moved away – and you took my heart with you.

* * *

Ten years had passed when I laid my eyes on you once again.

I liked the fact that you still remembered me.

I liked how your pretty brown eyes looked happy the whole time we spoke,

I liked it a lot when you smiled, how it made your dimples appear.

I liked sitting across you when we went to get coffee.

I liked how you were so caught up with what I was saying that you forgot that your coffee was still hot,

I wanted nothing more than to kiss you right then and there.

I liked the way it sounded when you laughed at your own blunder;

you were so comfortable and carefree around me that it made my heart swell.

Most of all, I liked realizing the fact that I never stopped loving you.

* * *

Present time, four years later,

I'm twenty-eight and so are you.

I love it when you tell me to address you as _Mrs. Cullen _and not as _Bella _like everybody else.

I love the way your dimpled cheeks turn pink every time I tell you you're the most beautiful person in the world.

I love how you would always kiss me all over my face before telling me _you_ love _me_.

I love the way you run your fingers through my hair,

it keeps me sound, it gives me peace.

I love how you laugh when I would tickle you,

just like I love how my name falls like a litany off your lips every time we make love.

I love the warmth you engulf me with;

I need it more than the air I breathe.

I live for you and the little girl with your pretty brown eyes and my messy bronze hair

- she has your dimples, too.

I love the way you're smiling at me right now as I tell you these things.

I love everything about you,

like I always did, like I always will.

But, do you know what I love the most?

_You._

* * *

**So…what do you think? **

**You can catch me on twitter via **_** comingkristen**_**, and on tumblr via **_**humpinghobos**_

**Don't forget to put a little something in the review box below, I'll appreciate it. x**


End file.
